


Лучше полусвета

by timid_owl



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Русский | Russian, алсо ангст, двести тридцать первая вариация на тему яздесь, но в основном все таки трах у стеночки да, чистейшее пвп
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: - Я здесь.Тор делает шаг.





	Лучше полусвета

_Лишь в маленьком кружке интимном_

_Есть место тонкостям взаимным._

_Здесь, видишь ли, полутемно,_

_И это лучше полусвета._

 

 

 

 

\- _Я здесь._

 

Пальцы сжимаются на золотых гранях, а кажется, что на самом горле.

 

\- _Я здесь._

 

Тор распрямляет плечи – медленно, основательно, давая время, давая возможность сбежать - опять, не оглядываясь, избавить их от необходимости смотреть друг другу в глаза.

 

\- _Я здесь_.

 

Ему нельзя верить, физически невозможно, как сказал бы Брюс, но он знает и без Брюса, знает лучше любого во всех девяти мирах, знает уже давно и наверняка, что искренности в Локи не было никогда, ни в словах, ни в делах, ни во взгляде – жарком, тягучим, обманчиво открытом сейчас – не было и взяться не могло.

 

Тор делает шаг.

 

\- _Я здесь, брат._

 

Золотая безделушка со звонким стуком валится на пол, он вжимает Локи в стену, подхватывая под бедра, и мир словно замыкается на самом себе, стоит чужим ногам обхватить талию. Он смотрит на него и не может насмотреться: на тонкий рот, слегка растянутый в улыбке, на лучистые, непривычно теплые глаза. Это неправда, говорит он себе, всё обман и ты знаешь это лучше, чем знает он сам. Посмотри, вы же не изменились ни капли, он всё так же плетет миражи – для них, для тебя, для себя самого – а ты всё так же ведёшься, без оглядки, до конца. Ты научился узнавать ложь, а толку? Сейчас, когда распознать её не может сам создатель.

Локи глядит на него в ответ, не торопит, не провоцирует, только смотрит бархатно и живо, держится за плечи так, словно стоит отпустить – и они снова провалятся в хаос, полетят кубарем обратно на Сакаар или прямиком в Муспельхейм. Его пальцы жгут огнем, через слои одежды и до самых костей.

Локи приоткрывает губы и Тор тянется к нему сам, целует – осторожно по началу, целомудренно, как целовал Джейн под темным небом Мидгарда, но стоит распробовать чуть больше, толкнуться чуть глубже, и сравнение вдруг кажется смешным и неуклюжим – Джейн никогда не отдавала себя так безоговорочно, так жадно, не хотела получить всего Тора взамен. От Джейн голова не шла кругом больше, чем от самого хмельного пива, с ней удовольствие не было таким настоящим и острым, таким болезненно-ярким. Не Джейн стонет в его губы – низко, протяжно - не ее пальцы тянут за волосы больно и требовательно, не ее сердце бьется совсем рядом так сильно, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

\- Довольно, - голос у Локи хриплый и рваный, и непонятно, приказывает он или просит. Слово кинжалом врезается под ребра, не давая разомкнуть руки, не позволяя отпустить. «Не уходи. Мое» глупо вертится в мозгу, в груди больно, но это привычная боль, Тор знает ее хорошо – Локи падает с радужного моста, Локи умирает у него на руках, Локи ускользает от него каждый раз, просачивается сквозь пальцы, оставляя сухую, колющую пустоту.

Локи выпутывается из хватки ловко и быстро, не давая опомниться, разворачиваясь спиной, прогибается порывисто, красноречиво, смотрит из-за плеча настороженно и остро, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах: словно зовет, словно бросает вызов. Словно боится, что отклик исчезнет, что его не позовут обратно, что все это пропадет, растворится, как растворяются рано или поздно все его иллюзии. Этот взгляд, опасливый и голодный, и нежный где-то в самой глубине, цепляет Тора лучше любого крюка, зарывается в душу, открывая старые, так и не затянувшиеся шрамы. Его бросает вперёд, словно кто-то дергает за невидимый, прочно сидящий поводок. Локи втягивает воздух – сдавлено, украдкой – и мир кончается снова.

Когда это началось, думает Тор, раздвигая коленом длинные ноги. Когда он захотел его себе? В день, когда отец открыл правду? В день, когда Локи разжал пальцы, отпуская рукоять? Или после Нью-Йорка, когда в и без того беспокойные сны стали вплетаться видения, тревожные и сладкие, гнилью оседающие на языке? А может, раньше? Может, всегда так было, и отец оказал им услугу, перевернув все с ног на голову и вернув на свои места? Тор не хочет знать ответ. Какое, в сущности, дело, теперь, когда Локи подается ему навстречу. Какое дело до того, что было раньше, когда так горячо и тесно, и отчаянно, мучительно хорошо. Важно ли, что могло бы быть, если теперь – пока – они могут получить хотя бы это.

Если весь Локи – дым и зеркала, зыбкое отражение, которое развеется, стоит протянуть руку.

Тор проводит ладонью по напряженной спине, собирает выступившие на пояснице капельки пота, сжимает пальцы сильнее – останься, не исчезай, не снова. Но Локи насаживается сильнее, сам задает ритм, который сам же и не может удержать, стоит Тору начать двигаться навстречу: размашисто, с оттяжкой. Локи задушено стонет в сгиб локтя, словно тайком, скребёт пальцами стену, ища и не находя опоры. Интересно, стань он тогда, давным-давно, королем Асгарда – настоящего, великолепного Асгарда – был бы Локи рядом? Обошлось бы тогда без Нью-Йорка? Без Соковии? Без Джейн, без Тони, без засевшего где-то за рунами Брюса? Мать была бы жива, и Асгард стоял бы на месте, и сам бы он был бестолковым мальчишкой, которого Локи предал бы снова. Я стал мной, а ты – тобой, не самый плохой вариант, учитывая, с чего они начинали, и где ещё могут закончить.

Локи вдруг хватает за бедро так сильно, что ногу простегивает болью. Забывшись, он тянет Тора ближе, выгибается судорожно, затылком упираясь Тору в плечо, приоткрывает рот в беззвучном крике, и становится так хорошо, что все остальное внезапно теряет всякий смысл.

 

 

Локи кутается в чужой плащ, чувствуя, как тянет холодом от металлической обшивки корабля. Приглушённый свет мягко обволакивает каюту, скрадывая углы, стирая грани – здесь Локи комфортно, комфортнее даже, чем в успевшем осточертеть дворце. Можно, наконец, вдохнуть полной грудью. За огромным иллюминатором равнодушно сверкают звезды, почему-то напоминая Нью-Йорк – интересно, кстати, не перегрызлись ли ещё между собой «друзья с работы»? – звёздная колыбель клубится сиреневой дымкой. Он не терял свой дом, он вернулся обратно – космос давно стал для него домом куда более радушным и просторным, чем чопорный, закостенелый Асгард, в котором было не развернуться, не продохнуть от затхлости. Здесь – совсем другое дело. Здесь у него снова развязаны руки. Здесь он может затеять партию поинтересней и получить в награду больше, чем когда-либо снилось Всеотцу, влезшему в клетку из мнимой благодетели. Локи умнее. Локи дальновиднее. Он может получить все, что захочет, все, что когда-либо мог захотеть, стоит только правильно расставить на доске фигуры.

Синий куб мелькает в ладони, мажа холодным светом по стене, и пропадает, стоит сомкнуть пальцы. Сейчас – не время.

 

За спиной протяжно всхрапывает Тор, так душераздирающе, что Локи не может сдержаться и с чувством зевает сам, отходит от окна и бредёт обратно к кровати, с удовольствием сбрасывая с голых плеч тяжелый, неудобный плащ. Посмотрим, думает Локи, прижимаясь к горячему, огромному Тору. Посмотрим, какие будут ставки.

 

А пока можно дать себе время на расчеты.


End file.
